


We claw and scratch for every inch

by altairattorney



Category: The X-Files, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Short Drabbles, not crossover stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: “Did you find your truth?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [organicgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicgold/gifts).



> For organicgold, three pairs of drabbles written by her prompts on my Tumblr.  
> I am a loving Ace Attorney fan who recently got started with TXF thanks to my friend, who also had the patience and care to inform me extensively about the shape and the long history of this series. Though the drabble are still about the separate fandoms and not crossover drabbles, I wanted each pair to have common elements, for the two series retain certain themes I feel can be played around with for their similarity.

11\. drastic

They say she is faraway and safe, for Mulder lies. She is just too smart not to know better. She lingers on the edge of his long, long path, from the fine line where all crossroads come to an end. But it is more than his voice to nail her into place, to tangle her future around a single thread, and to silently ask – will you turn away?

15\. trembling hands

That he is lying, Miles has no way to doubt. To delve in his nonsense would be the end – to embrace the idea there might be other ways, that it might be fair, no less, to walk all the intricate paths of reality. And he is lying, he is _lying_ , but he beckons to him. From that day on, his tremors follow him beyond his sleep.

* * *

 

24\. tender

There are sides to him she never noticed. Truth be told, there is much she failed to see at first. How the fire in his eyes held hands with her choices, how she got this far in such a short time, maybe she’ll never know. The pain and the frustration, those are certainties – so is the deep care of his touch, and the way his arms turn into a shelter.

30\. harsh whisper

He is blinded by how much he couldn’t see. The force of his salvation pierces through his soul, hurtful and intense, enough to make him wonder if any of this was worth it. But he has a warm gaze to turn to, a confirmation, to kindle his belief  – the whisper of the truth, his one friend promises, would never have let him rest.

* * *

 

46\. shimmer

“Did you find your truth?”  
Though he understands, his actions keep asking. Miles never fails to answer. In fact, neither needs confirmation – it is something else that he repeats, untiring, from every face of his reborn soul. Phoenix asks, and he turns to him with the brilliance only certainty can gift, to let his shining eyes reply. “All thanks to you.”

49\. nightfall  
  
“Did you find your truth?”  
The answer he gives is the core of their story. Like their story, it is never the same. She is used to seeing it change with the moods of the weather, with the skylines their mission leads them to. There are still times when it breaks her, and never like now – the times when he slips further into the night, dark moon and dark eyes, and “How do I know, Scully, if there even is one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, with prompt masterpost link: altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/150583266958/for-the-mini-prompt-meme-whichever-ones-you-like


End file.
